Entities are beginning to integrate robotic process automation (RPA) together with cognitive technologies such as speech recognition, natural language processing, and machine learning to automate perpetual and judgement-based tasks. This integration of cognitive technologies and RPA is extending automation to new areas and can help companies become more efficient and agile as they move down the path of becoming fully digital.
However, the execution of robotic process automation requires maintaining active connections while preventing unauthorized access to the hosted virtual desktop (HVD) bot. Therefore, there is a need for a system to implement robotic process automation using a controller execution model.